Touhou: Gensokyo Reloaded
|0 = Byakuren |1 = Cirno |2 = Eirin |3 = Flandre |4 = Kanako |5 = Koishi |6 = Komachi |7 = MariAlice |8 = Meiling |9 = Mokou |10 = Patchouli |11 = Reimu |12 = Reisen |13 = SakuRemi |14 = Sanae |15 = Utsuho |16 = Youmu |17 = Yukari |18 = Yuuka |19 = Yuyuko |20 = Ichirin}}.png 300px |Caption = Title screen of the M.U.G.E.N version, featuring |0 = Byakuren Hijiri in front of the Myouren Temple |1 = Cirno on the Misty Lake |2 = Eirin Yagokoro in front of Eientei |3 = Flandre Scarlet in the Scarlet Devil Mansion's basement |4 = Kanako Yasaka near Lake Suwa |5 = Koishi Komeiji in the Palace of the Earth Spirits |6 = Komachi Onozuka ferrying Eiki Shiki across the Sanzu river |7 = Marisa Kirisame and Alice Margatroid in the Forest of Magic |8 = Hong Meiling & Lie Meiling guarding the entrance of the Scarlet Devil Mansion |9 = Fujiwara no Mokou in the Bamboo Forest of the Lost |10 = Patchouli Knowledge researching in the Scarlet Devil Mansion's library |11 = Reimu Hakurei and the Hakurei Shrine |12 = Reisen Udongein Inaba in the Bamboo Forest of the Lost |13 = Sakuya Izayoi and Remilia Scarlet in front of the Scarlet Devil Mansion |14 = Sanae Kochiya in front of the Moriya Shrine |15 = Utsuho Reiuji in the fires of the underground's Former Hell |16 = Youmu Konpaku in the gardens of Hakugyokuro |17 = Yukari Yakumo emerging from another dimension |18 = Yuuka Kazami in the Garden of the Sun |19 = Yuyuko Saigyouji and the Saigyou Ayakashi |20 = Ichirin Kumoi and Unzan with the Palanquin Ship}} |Creator = Traweezie & RicePigeon |Download = Version 2.2.0.0 Version 2.2.1.1 patch |Currrelease = April 7th, 2017 Version 2.2.1.1}} Touhou RP: Gensokyo Reloaded (commonly known as simply THRP or Gensokyo Reloaded) is a Touhou Project-themed full game by Traweezie and RicePigeon, created using both the M.U.G.E.N and I.K.E.M.E.N engines. It is the first game of the THRP series, first released in 2015. As of April 7th, 2017, the game stands at Version 2.2.1.1. Story THRP:GR does not have any particular or defined storyline, instead focusing more on a "Dream Match" themed-game, akin to games such as The King of Fighters '98 in where there is little to no storyline, where characters from previous games, including those deceased in canon, return to the roster. Based on victory quote dialogues, however, it is implied that the game takes place some time after the canonical events of Touhou Project, as many references to official games are made; the game also appears to take inspiration from the events of Touhou Rekkaden ~ Rift in a Friendship Game, with the inclusion of the fan-made character Lie Meiling to the roster; her dialogue implies that she has arrived from a future version of Gensokyo to cause an incident with the intention of provoking a fight with Yukari Yakumo. System 'Combos and Chaining' All characters follow a simple cancelling method for attacks: Normals -> Command Normals -> Specials -> Spellcards/Last Words In the case of normals, there are two types of chaining: *Type I: -> -> *Type II: -> or -> Type I characters can chain all three strength buttons into each other in order of increased strength. Type II characters can chain normals into or into , but never into . For reference, here are the characters by Chain type: *'Type I Characters': Alice, Byakuren, Cirno, Flandre, Hong Meiling, Koishi, Lie Meiling, Marisa, Reimu, Reisen, Remilia, Sakuya, Youmu, Yukari, Yuyuko *'Type II Characters': Eirin, Ichirin, Kanako, Komachi, Utsuho, Yuuka In the case of Command Normals, these still follow the same rules as Normals, in that only a weaker strength Normal can be chained into a Command Normal of a higher strength. However, Command Normals cannot be cancelled into a Normal or another Command Normal, and can only be cancelled into either a Special, a Spellcard, or a Last Word. Certain characters may have character-specific exceptions to the chaining & cancelling rules. Hong Meiling, for instance, can cancel her + into Standing , which no other character can do. 'Damage Proration' All attacks apply a proration value, which reduces the damage of the next attack in a combo by a scalar amount. All attacks, whether they be Normals, Specials, and Spellcards have their own minimum proration values that they cannot go below. These differ by character, but are generally around 10% minimum scale. Last Words always have a minimum proration value of 100%, meaning they are unaffected by damage proration, though they may still apply their own proration multipliers to the proration value after the attack has ended. Cancelling any attack into a Spellcard or Last Word will automatically apply a 92.5% proration during the attack's startup. 'Spellcards and Last Words' Spellcards in THRP:GR are functionally identical to Supers from traditional fighting games; they can be executed only with a certain amount of power. Each character has three levels of power meter (3000 power total), with each Spellcard consuming one level, referred to as Lv 1 Spellcards. Although rare, certain characters may also possess Lv 2 Spellcards, which require two levels of meter (2000 power). Currently, only Utsuho and Yukari have access to Lv 2 Spellcards. Last Words are unique in that each character has two, but cannot have access to more than one per match. Thus, Last Words must be selected at the beginning of the match. Last Words that deal damage have the additional advantage in that their damage is unaffected by proration, though they may still apply their own proration values after the attack has ended. This makes them more suitable as combo enders than lower level Spellcards. Most Last Words cost 3000 Power to use, although certain Last Words can cost variable Power. In these cases, the Last Word will consume all available Power and its effect will strengthen depending on how much Power was available when it was used, such as increased effect duration. Remilia's "Millenium Vampire" and Youmu's "Secret of Life and Death" are examples of Last Words that cost variable Power. All Spellcards that deal damage, including Last Words, cause untechable Knockdowns and have no juggle restrictions. Note that certain characters may have additional Last Words beyond the two selectable ones. For instance, Marisa's "Dragon Meteor" Last Word is an air-only Last Word that is simultaneously unlocked whenever "Final Spark" is chosen. Others, such as Lie Meiling and Utsuho, have a tertiary Last Word that is always available to them regardless of which Last Word is selected at the beginning of a match. 'Counterhits' All melee attacks are able to score a counterhit if they strike the opponent during the startup frames of an attack. A successful counterhit will be denoted with the words "Counter Hit" on the respective player's side of the screen. Counterhits provide the following bonuses; *Additional hitstun (+1 to all Normals, +3 to all other attacks) *25% additional damage (only applies to the first hit of a multi-hit attack) *Other bonuses that may be move specific (ie: Knockdowns, Groundbounces, Wallbounces, etc) 'Throws and Throw Escapes' All characters have access to a basic throw, executed using + (or ). Holding will cause them to throw the opponent backwards. If the opponent also presses the throw command just before or after a throw makes contact, they will break out of it, leaving both characters at neutral frame advantage with some distance between them. Note that these Throw Escapes cannot be performed if the Throw was done as a counterhit. Some characters may also possess an Air Grab, which follows the same rules as the grounded basic throw, except that it can only hit airborne opponents; currently, only Cirno, Reimu and Yuuka possess Air Grabs. In addition, some characters may possess a Command Grab Special or Spellcard which cannot be escaped out of. 'Ground Tech/Safe Fall' When being hit by an attack that causes a Knockdown, pressing any just before hitting the ground will cause the player to go into a sliding animation as they touch the ground, allowing them to recover much faster than getting up from the knockdown. Note that all Throws, Grabs, Spellcards and Last Words, as well as certain Specials, will cause a Hard Knockdown, which prevents the use of a Ground Tech and forces the knocked down player to go into the full knockdown animation. 'Juggling' The juggle system in THRP:GR is fairly simple: all moves have the potential to juggle, but a juggled opponent cannot be hit by the same attack more than once per juggle before touching the ground; the only exceptions are Spellcards and Last Words, which ignore juggle flags. 'Dashing' All characters have ground and air dashes, both forward and backward. These are executed with , or (or + or + , respectively). Grounded Back Dashes have 8 frames of invincibility during their startup before the character leaps into the air. Grounded Forward Dashes can be extended by holding , up until a certain amount of time has passed. Note that certain characters have unique forward dashes that only cause them to travel a fixed distance and cannot be extended. These characters are Byakuren, Flandre, and Remilia. Yukari has a unique variant of a Grounded Back Dash that, when done in the corner of the stage, will cause her to teleport to the other side of the stage. Koishi's Forward and Backward Dashes both automatically end with a melee attack, with the former also causing her to become invincible after a while. Only one air dash can be done prior to landing. The only exception to this rule is Kanako, who can perform up to two air dashes in any direction. 'Gliding' By holding , , or after a jump, certain characters can glide toward the ground, greatly reducing their falling speed and allowing them to avoid certain attacks, but leaves them vulnerable to anti-air attacks. Pressing and holding or during a glide will alter the horizontal trajectory of the glide. Currently, only Cirno and Kanako are capable of gliding. 'Blocking' THRP:GR allows for both ground and air Blocking. Blocking while standing will guard against high, mid and aerial attacks, while Blocking while crouching will guard against mid and low attacks. Air Blocking will guard against aerial attacks, but will not guard against any grounded melee attacks. This also includes grounded attacks that send the user into the air (i.e.; Marisa's Miasma Sweep, Reimu's Ascension Kick, Yukari's Zen Temple Butterfly, etc.). Most projectiles have no blocking restrictions and can be blocking Standing, Crouching, or Aerial. Note that there are rare exceptions to this, such as Komachi's "Scythe of Final Judgement", which cannot be blocked while Crouching. 'Character-specific Mechanics' While not all characters have them, certain characters may possess mechanics that are unique only to them. These mechanics may be passive, or require a universal button input of / . Characters with unique mechanics include: *Byakuren Hijiri: most Specials cannot be used until Byakuren charges light orbs. Orbs can be charged by holding or , and are consumed when a Special is used. *Cirno: has the ability to crouch walk with and . *Fujiwara no Mokou: most Normals, Specials, and Spellcards will drain Mokou's Life and convert it into recoverable health, which can be restored with certain moves. Holding / will cause Mokou to activate a pseudo Power Charge that also converts her Life into recoverable health. Most of Mokou's Normals also deal chip damage, unlike other characters. *Ichirin Kumoi: can summon/desummon Unzan like a Jojo's Bizarre Adventure-styled stand, changing her movelist. *Kanako Yasaka: can perform up to two air dashes instead of one, and can air dash in all 8 directions. *Koishi Komeiji: performing any Normal or a Special move will store it into Koishi's subconscious for a limited time, causing her to automatically perform the move again under certain conditions. *Komachi Onozuka: wisps created by her Specials and Spellcards can be detonated with / *Marisa Kirisame: all Specials give Marisa a Star Charge. Using a Special when Marisa has 3 Star Charges will consume the stars, but automatically upgrades the Special into an EX variant. *Reisen Udongein Inaba: gains Spellbreaking Drugs after receiving a certain amount of damage, which can be used to deplete an opponent's Power bar. *Remilia Scarlet: capable of restoring lost Life with Vampire Kiss, or any melee attack whilst under the effects of Millenium Vampire. *Sanae Kochiya: using any move that summons Kanako or Suwako will put those moves on a cooldown. Sanae also has a wind gauge that charges automatically, allowing Sanae to manipulate the direction of some of her projectile attacks. *Utsuho Reiuji: holding during her Specials and Spellcards will charge the attacks, causing them to become more powerful or gain additional properties. Chargeable moves can be cancelled at any time with a forward or backward dash. *Youmu Konpaku: Spirit Meter boosts the power of Youmu's attacks and grants them additional properties. Meter increases as Youmu deals damage or stands near an opponent, but decreases as Youmu takes damage or whiffs an attack. *Yukari Yakumo: can escape from the corner of a screen with a back dash, causing her to teleport to the other side; can also use Ride the Waves to absorb enemy projectiles, storing them for later use. Characters 'Playable' *Alice Margatroid *Byakuren Hijiri *Cirno *Eirin Yagokoro *Flandre Scarlet *Fujiwara no Mokou *Hong Meiling *Ichirin Kumoi *Kanako Yasaka *Koishi Komeiji *Komachi Onozuka *Lie Meiling *Marisa Kirisame *Patchouli Knowledge *Reimu Hakurei *Reisen Udongein Inaba *Remilia Scarlet *Sakuya Izayoi *Sanae Kochiya *Utsuho Reiuji *Youmu Konpaku *Yukari Yakumo *Yuuka Kazami *Yuyuko Saigyouji 'Non-playable' *Shin Lie Meiling (possible final boss) 'Tier List' From time to time, members of the THRP competitive community will get together to compile the official tier list for the game. The following is recent as of January 9th, 2017; *S Tier: Remilia *A Tier: Cirno, Utsuho, Alice, Lie Meiling, Kanako *B Tier: Yukari, Sanae, Marisa, Youmu, Reimu *C Tier: Patchouli, Yuuka, Eirin, Hong Meiling, Reisen, Yuyuko *D Tier: Flandre, Mokou, Komachi, Byakuren, Sakuya *E Tier: Koishi Stages *Bamboo Forest of the Lost (Day) *Bamboo Forest of the Lost (Night) *Cemetery of Onbashira *Creek of Genbu *Eientei *Forest of Magic *Forest of Magic - Alice's House *Garden of the Sun *Hakugyokuro *Hakugyokuro - Graveyard *Hakurei Shrine - Border *Hakurei Shrine - Day *Hakurei Shrine Ruins - ??? AD *Misty Lake *Moriya Shrine *Palanquin Ship - Exterior *Palanquin Ship - Interior *Scarlet Devil Mansion - Front Gate *Scarlet Devil Mansion - Clock Tower *Scarlet Devil Mansion - Library *Scarlet Devil Mansion - Throne Room *Scarlet Devil Mansion - Basement *The Palace of Earth Spirits *Underground Geyser Center - Elevator Known issues Due to differences between the M.U.G.E.N and I.K.E.M.E.N engines, the latter of which is used for online play, certain quirks may be present in online matches that do not exist in the offline version, or compared to the original releases of the characters. *Minor graphical glitches exist on certain effects in the online version, due to differences in the I.K.E.M.E.N engine: **Sanae Kochiya's Wind gauge appears red instead of blue. **Spellcard use effects and Utsuho's Flare Up projectiles will display a shadow. **Byakuren's light orbs during Superhuman "Byakuren Hijiri" remain yellow instead of changing to red. Future plans *It was announced that ChenTHRP:GR Roster - The Mugen Fighters Guild, Mima, and MamizouTHRP:GR Roster (Mima and Mamizou revealed?) - The Mugen Fighters Guild are planned to be added to the roster in future updates, along with other potential characters. Trivia *The "RP" in the game's name is derived from the name RicePigeon, the author who created most of the cast prior to his involvement in the game. *As of the 1.24 update, each character now has their own stage associated with them, along with a remix of one of their respective theme musics; **Alice Margatroid: Forest of Magic - Alice's House (BGM: The Grimoire of Alice) **Byakuren Hijiri: Palanquin Ship - Interior (BGM: Emotional Skyscraper ~ Cosmic Mind)Touhou Pocket Wars EVO+: The Skyscraper's Color is Changing **Cirno: Misty Lake (BGM: Beloved Tomboyish Girl) **Eirin Yagokoro: Eientei (BGM: Gensokyo Millenium - History of the Moon)Touhou Pocket Wars EVO+: Moonshine Over Yonder **Flandre Scarlet: Scarlet Devil Mansion - Basement (BGM: U.N. Owen Was Her?) **Fujiwara no Mokou: Bamboo Forest of the Lost (Day) (BGM: Reach for the Moon, Immortal Smoke) **Hong Meiling: Scarlet Devil Mansion - Front Gate (BGM: Shanghai Alice of Meiji 17)Touhou Remix Project: Shanghai Dragon - Hong Meiling [Shanghai Alice of Meiji 17] **Ichirin Kumoi: Palanquin Ship - Exterior (BGM: The Traditional Old Man and the Stylish Girl) **Kanako Yasaka: Cemetery of Onbashira (BGMs: The Venerable Ancient Battlefield ~ Suwa Foughten Field and Cemetery of Ombashira ~ Grave of Being)Kanako battle - Gensou Shoujo Taisen You BGM **Koishi Komeiji: The Palace of Earth Spirits (BGM: Hartmann's Youkai Girl)Touhou Pocket Wars EVO+: The Youkai Girl Cometh! **Komachi Onozuka: Creek of Genbu (BGM: Higan Retour ~ Riverside View)TATAMIStugiwo - Waste during summer vacation **Lie Meiling: Hakurei Shrine Ruins - ??? AD (BGM: Sukima's Game ~ Rift in a Friendship Game) **Marisa Kirisame: Forest of Magic (BGM: Magus Night)Touhou Gensou Maroku ~ Devil of Decline: Battle 6 (Magus Night) **Patchouli Knowledge: Scarlet Devil Mansion - Library (BGM: Locked Girl ~ The Girl's Secret Room) **Reimu Hakurei: Hakurei Shrine - Day (BGM: Mystic Oriental Love Consultation) **Reisen Udongein Inaba: Bamboo Forest of the Lost (Night) (BGM: Lunatic Eyes ~ Invisible Full Moon) **Remilia Scarlet: Scarlet Devil Mansion - Throne Room (BGM: Septette for a Dead Princess) **Sanae Kochiya: Moriya Shrine (BGM: Faith is for the Transient People) **Sakuya Izayoi: Scarlet Devil Mansion - Clock Tower (BGM: Lunar Clock ~ Luna Dial)【東方】22. Ruler of Time (Extended Ver.) - 幻想万華鏡 ～The Memories of Phantasm～ **Utsuho Reiuji: Underground Geyser Center - Elevator (BGM: Solar Sect of Mystic Wisdom ~ Nuclear Fusion) **Youmu Konpaku: Hakugyokuro - Graveyard (BGM: Hiroari Shoots a Strange Bird ~ Till When?)[Touhou-Youmu's Theme: Hiroari Shoots a Strange Bird-Till When? ~ 2ºRemix] **Yukari Yakumo: Hakurei Shrine - Border (BGM: Necrofantasia) **Yuuka Kazami: Garden of the Sun (BGM: Faint Dream ~ Inanimate Dream & Sleeping Terror) **Yuyuko Saigyouji: Hakugyokuro (BGM: Bloom Nobly, Ink-Black Cherry Blossom ~ Border of Life) *As of version 2.2, the game contains four unused music tracks located in the sound folder; EXYukari.mp3, Mima.mp3, Chen.mp3, and LastBoss.mp3. Each one is a remix of the musical theme for the character the file is named after. **The 'EXYukari.mp3' file appears only in the offline version of the game, indicating that a boss version of Yukari Yakumo is planned. **'Mima.mp3' and 'Chen.mp3' both correspond to characters that have been announced for future updates. **'LastBoss.mp3' does not appear to correspond to any particular character, but seems to be a composition borrowing elements from various musical themes associated with Reimu Hakurei.CtC Reimu's 2nd Theme: Dream Express ~ Red / White *The purple Yukari silhouette in the netplay connection screen in the online version is taken from Walfa's Yukaridance.swf video. **The quote "Girls are now connecting. Please wait warmly." that appears during the netplay connection screen is an obvious parody of the loading screen message that appears in many of the official Touhou Project games. *The main menu of both versions of the game scrolls through images of each of the playable characters and their respective locations within Gensokyo. *The game has spawned various in-jokes and memes among members of the official THRP Discord group; **On the M.U.G.E.N version of the game, a can of WD-40 can be seen in the background of Flandre's version of the title screen. This has become somewhat of an inside joke among some players of the game. **"Eat This", which is exclaimed during Eirin's Burst Shot, has become a running gag among most players due to how easily spammable the move can be. **"Sanae's Wild Ride": One of the various memes depicting Sanae Kochiya and Yuuka Kazami. These often reference the results of the the THRP Fall 2016 Tournament, in which players of the two characters made it to the grand finals, against all expectations. Variations include images of Yuuka sadistically beating Sanae and/or Sanae expressing sadness and disappointment. *As of version 2.2, the title screen now has a legal disclaimer on the bottom which reads "Touhou Project, related characters, and setting are the copyrighted works of ZUN / Team Shanghai Alice. Touhou RP: Gensokyo Reloaded is a fan-made game based on Touhou Project. The creators of this game are not affiliated with Team Shanghai Alice or Twilight Frontier, and thus this game should not be sold." It is unknown what, if anything, prompted the inclusion of this disclaimer, but was most likely added as a precautionary measure. Videos Touhou Rp Ikemen Episode 1 Rodknee vs Slayraptor64 Touhou RP Ikemen Episode 2 Slayraptor plays cheesy References External links *Mugen Fighter's Guild - THRP:GR Development & News Section Category:Touhou RP: Gensokyo Reloaded